


Stomach flu

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Dan doesn't want to get his fourth strike





	Stomach flu

**Author's Note:**

> tw: puking
> 
> prompt: high school au where one of them is really sick with the stomach flu but still goes to school anyway and the other’s really worried about them and tries to get them home

Dan groaned when he woke up and quickly covered his abdomen as the pain he felt there was unbearable, Dan opened his eyes but closed them hard quickly when a headache started to form

Dan checked his clock; 7:00 am, the school starts 8:00 am and the bus arrives 7:38 am, so Dan quickly went to the bathroom and urinated, and boy did he urinate a lot. After that he got dressed in his grey sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and white converse sneakers, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth

But after brushing his teeth he quickly opened the toilet seat and vomited, Dan panicked, he can’t be sick, he has to go to school today and he can’t miss it, so Dan took some toilet paper and wiped his mouth, threw it in the toiler and flushed the it, drank a glass of water and brushed his teeth. Again.

Dan quickly got his school bag and went outside and waited for the bus, he doesn’t care if he’s sick, he can’t miss another school day cause then it’ll be his fourth day ‘skipping’ and he can’t skip five days cause then he’ll be kicked out or get a warning

The bus arrived and Dan quickly got in, he took the seat in the middle which was the only seat that wasn’t occupied, he put his earphones in and shuffled his playlist, looking out the window, he likes listening to music but mostly in car rides cause then he’s real into his thoughts as he looks at the passing people and trees

When the bus stopped at his school, he quickly got out and pocketed his earphones and his iPhone X

Dan’s face was paler now than when he woke up and feels like shit but doesn’t want anyone to notice so he tries to act normal, he acts like there’s no pain in his abdomen, a god awful headache and the feeling of needing to puke every five minutes

“Dan!”, he heard his name being called by his boyfriend, Phil and boy did Dan not want to see him right cause Phil has this magic -in Dan’s opinion- that he always knows how he feels and thinks and it bloody scares him, really

“Dan, no I don’t have 'magic’ inside of me”, Phil say’d one evening when Dan was at his house on his bed, just talking and totally not after having sex

“I don’t believe you”, Dan said, folding his arms and looking away from Phil

Phil giggle and scooted closer to Dan, “I promise, Dan, and it’s impossible to have magic in reality”

“Pinkie promise?”

“Pinkie promise.”

Dan still doesn’t believe him.

“Phil, how are you this fine morning?”, Dan said when he arrived to Phil’s locker where he was located

“Well shitty first of all cause I almost missed the bus”, Phil said and quickly pecked Dan’s lips which made Dan worried cause Phil might get sick cause of him and god he doesn’t want that to happen again

“That’s cause you should never stay up late at night doing god knows what”, Dan said opening his locker, which was right beside Phil’s

“You’re the one to talk”, Phil muttered, earning a bump on his shoulder and a 'hey!’ from Dan making Phil giggle and bump his shoulder back and that’s when he noticed how Dan is a lot paler than usual, “You okay? You look pale”, he said frowning

Dan was quick to respond, “Aah! Yeah, guess I haven’t been much outside lately”, it didn’t convince Phil and Dan noticed but hoped Phil would change the topic and Phil knew that Dan wanted to but he wouldn’t give up without knowing the real reason

“You sure? And you look like shit, to be honest..”

And he sure felt like shit, “Wow, thanks, Phil”, Dan turned away and got his books for the next class; English

“Dan, you know what I mean”, Phil said taking his books too for the same class, “If you’re not feeling well then you should go home”

“I feel well, Phil, actually I feel fantastic”, Dan sighed as they started to walk towards their class, “Like I said, I haven’t gone outside lately so that’s why I’m little paler”, and that’s when he felt the puke crawling up his throat and quickly ran towards the nearest restroom

Phil quickly followed him to see Dan sitting by the toilet puking his guts out, he quickly did what he usually does and stroked his back and watched as the disgusting liquid left Dan’s mouth

“Dan, you should go home”, Phil said as he gave Dan a toilet paper to wipe his mouth with after he finished

“No, Phil, I’ll get the fourth strike and that’s closer to the fifth”, Dan explained and wiped his mouth with the paper and threw it in the toilet then flushed it

“Dan! You’re sick, you can’t be in school”, Phil said, leading Dan to the sink to drink water, “You should be at home, sleeping all day and eat one of those fantastic soups your mother makes”

“No”, Dan said stubbornly and wiped his mouth with his sweatshirt

“Dan”

“Phil”

Phil sighed and took both Dan’s hands, “Go home”

Dan frowned, “Are you trying to get me away from you?”

“Ugh, no! Dan!”, Phil said and grasped Dan’s hands harder, “You can make other people sick, and of course I don’t want you to get away from you, I want you to be close to me as much as possible but you can’t now cause you’re sick”

It was Dan’s time to sigh and put his face on Phil’s shoulder, “I don’t want to”

“Dan, I’m worried, okay?”, Phil said stroking Dan’s hair, “I can escort you home but then I have to go back to school, okay?”

Dan nodded and they started to walk out of the school, hand-in-hand, “But, Phil”, Dan started when they were out of the school ground, “You’ll be late to class!”

“Being late better than skipping”, Phil smiled

When they arrived at Dan’s house, his mother was surprised to see her son come early home and Phil with him, “Honey, what are you doing here?”, she asked when Dan and Phil arrived to the living room

“He’s sick, Ms Howell”, Phil said and that’s when Dan’s mother took notice of how pale Dan was and nodded

“I’ll make chicken soup for you, dear"

Dan smiled at her thankfully and was led to his room by Phil, “Do you have to go back?”

Phil frowned and tucked Dan in his bed after Dan got undressed to his boxers, “Well I don’t want to skip, I’m already at strike four”

“Come back to me, honey, tell me stories on what happened and don’t forget me”, Dan said dramatically, earning a chuckle and kiss to the forehead by Phil

“I won’t”, and Phil that’s when he left after saying goodbye to Dan’s mother, who was struggling cutting down the chicken

School was normal and quick to pass by but for Dan it felt like an eternity waiting for Phil

“Honey, I’m home!”, Phil exclaimed as he opened the door in Dan’s bedroom

“Oh how I missed you, dear!”, Dan said quickly and hugged Phil tight when he came closer to the bed, “I thought you’d never return!”

“For you, I’ll always return”, Phil said, breaking character and laughed which Dan joined quickly in, “Now let’s watch something”

The day passed with them cuddling on Dan’s bed, watching some sappy movies on Netflix and share lazy kisses which Dan didn’t want to at first cause he was afraid Phil would get sick too but Phil didn’t care at the moment so Dan gave quickly in


End file.
